Telling them the truth
by Lutz0508
Summary: Bella go's to Chicago with Charie, Meet's Edward's Parents, send's them back to Forks, but before she can go back her self she and Charlie have to go pick up Renee from jail in Voltra. It's the last place Bella wants to be. Will she ever go home again?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

Charlie was on the on phone with some guy from Chicago talking about some police stuff that I didn't get. While I was cooking dinner. It was a good day. It was Wednesday school was almost out which meant I was going to be changed in a few months right after Edward and I got back from our honey moon. I couldn't wait for that part. Every night I was with Edward I would try to make him mine but of course he always stops us before it got too far. I just as I was putting our plaits on the table for dinner Charlie hung up the phone.

"Guess what Bells I have to go to Chicago for business this weekend and I was thinking we could spend some time father daughter time in the windy city. What do you think?"

Which means just because you and Edward are getting married doesn't mean I'm going to let you stay here by yourself. So you can do god knows what when I'm not here. So your going with me.

"Yeah sounds like fun dad when do we leave?"

"Friday morning at 10am. So you should pack your bags before bed."

"That's a good idea." I said as I got up from the table and went to the sink to wash the dishes. After I was done with that I went to my room to start packing my bags. When I opened my door I was really happy because not Just Edward was there but Alice and Jasper where with him.

Edward was sitting in the rocking chair and Alice and Jasper where sitting on my bed.

"Hi guys." I said as I walked over to my bed and got my bags from under it.

"Hi Bells" Alice said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Bella how was your day?"

"It was ok. So I guess you guys already know."

"Yes love we do."Edward had a sad look on his face. And I didn't like it.

"Hey." I said crawling into his lap. "Don't be like that it's just for the weekend. Don't worry I'll be fine besides how much trouble can I if I never leave the hotel?"

"Yeah I guess your right." He said with a smile on his face.

"Bella guess what?" Alice said all happy. Sometimes I wonder about her. But before I could answer her Charlie called me.

"BELLA." His voice rang up the stairs.

"COMING" I yelled back. "No one move." I told the 3 vampires in my room and went down stairs to see what Charlie wanted. When I was 6 steps from the floor I fell down the rest.

"BELLA! Are you okay honey?" Charlie asked a bit scared.

"Ow. Yeah dad I'm fine I've had worse." But I do have to say I think I hurt my ankle. I got up and almost lost my balance again if Charlie wasn't standing there to catch me I would have fallen again.

"Are you shore your okay? Maybe we should call Carlisle and have him take a look at your foot."

"Hey you want to know who you sound like right now."

"You better not say your mother. I don't sound anything like her."

"No I was going to say Edward. But now that you said it. Yeah I guess you do sound like mom. Just a little bit. No big deal. So don't freak out." I tried not to laugh.

"Hey I'm your father I'm aloud to worry." He defended himself.

"It's ok dad I think it's kind of cute. You've never really been able to worry about me before. So I get it."

"Thanks kiddo but I really do think we should called it looks like it's getting bigger."

"No dad I'm fine trust me, now what did you need?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to skip school tomorrow and help me pack for the trip. I don't think I'll have time to do it myself."

"Yeah shore no problem." Not with Alice around anyway I muttered under my breath.

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight kiddo love ya."

"Love you too." With that I headed back up stairs to my room when I got the it looked like it was a party because Carlisle and Emmett where there.

I looked at Edward."I side I was fine.

"It wasn't him this time it was me. I could tell you where lying." Jasper said

"Fine. So Emmett find any good bears lately?" I asked trying to make small talk while Carlisle looked at my foot.

"Yeah there was this big brown one the other day up north I got to play with my for 20 minutes before I ate him. It was so much fun."

I laughed at him. "Emmett hasn't your mother ever told you not to play with your food?"

Before he could answer my question. Edward spoke up.

"Charlie's coming hide." It was really funny watching 3 big vampires stuff themselves in my closest. Alice hid next to my bed and Carlisle hid under it. I tried my hardest not to laugh but it was really hard.

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

"Hey Bells."

"Hey dad. What's up."

"Well I just wanted to make shore you where okay."

"Yeah and what else? I know there's more."

"Well I guess this is going to sound odd coming from me. But I just wanted to stay thank you."

"Thank you for what dad?"

"For being my daughter. I guess."

"Dad can I asked you something? I know Edward would disagree with me on this but I've always wanted to know. Was I a mistake?" It's true. I have always wanted to know.

"What! Isabella look at me right now."

I had my head down the whole time I was talking to him. "Yeah."

"Honey no madder what you think or do or say I will never stop loving you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I do not regret a second of the time I spent with your mother because I wouldn't have you if I did. Now tell me why you would think something like that." He sounded a little hurt and I felt bad for that. I almost had forgotten about the 5 vampire's hiding in my room.

"Well I just can't seem to get over the feeling that something's going to happen for you to not want anything to do with me anymore. It's almost as if you're ashamed of me or something. I just can't put my finger on it." I said telling him the truth.

"Isabella Marie Swan. There is nothing on this planet that will have me feeling ashamed of you. Do you understand young lady?"

"Yeah dad I get it. Thanks." I said getting under the covers. I turned Edward's CD on.

"What is that?" Charlie asked pointing to the CD player.

"It's a CD Edward made me it helps me fall asleep. What are you doing?" I asked watching him sit in the rocking chair.

"I'm going to stay here till you fall asleep."

"Um ok goodnight dad." Sorry guys I whispered so only they could hear me.

"Goodnight Bells."

Thursday Alice came over and helped me pack for the weekend. She stayed for dinner but didn't eat, like always. Friday Morning we got up and put everything in the trunk of the car and droave over to the Cullen's. Esme was going to make us breakfast before we left for the airport plus it gave me a chance to say goodbye to Edward. We just got done eating and where going to go out to the car to leave when Emmett came over to give me a hug goodbye. He whispered into my ear.

"You need a bigger closet that wasn't fun hiding in there and waiting for your dad to go to bed."

I just laughed at him. "Bye Emmett love you too big brother." I said hugging him back.

I hugged and said goodbye to everyone. Gave a kiss goodbye to Edward before hoping into the car with Charlie.

"So you ready kiddo?"

"Yep." And at that he started to drive away. But before he got too far away I put my window and yelled out to Edward."TAKE CARE OF MY HEART." I just saw him smile. Then he was gone.

TO BE CONTUNIED


	2. Chapter 2

_I hugged and said goodbye to everyone. Gave a kiss goodbye to Edward before hoping into the car with Charlie._

_"So you ready kiddo?"_

_"Yep." And at that he started to drive away. But before he got too far away I put my window and yelled out to Edward."TAKE CARE OF MY HEART." I just saw him smile. Then he was gone._

**BELLA'S POV.**

I sitting on the plain next to Charlie when the seat belt light came on telling us we were going to be landing soon. We did as we were told. I didn't know how the flight had gone by so fast. I guess it was because I was thinking about Edward and how I still felt like something was going to happen for Charlie to be a shamed of me. But I still couldn't put a finger on it.

When our plane landed we got our bags and went to find a taxi to take us to our hotel. It wasn't that long be the time we got into one the drive to the hotel was about 10 minutes. I was glad we didn't have to wait long I was getting jet lagged and all I wanted to do was take a nap.

When our taxi pulled up outside of our hotel my mouth hung open. I didn't think it was going to be this nice, but it was. We got out of the back seat and grabbed our bags from the trunk. We walked up to the door which had a door man. He smiled at us warmly. Oddly enough he reminded me of Carlisle. I had a small on my face at that. We haven't been gone a day yet and I was already missing my soon to be in-laws and husband. I was brought out of my thoughts by Charlie's wassail.

"Wow nice place. Hey Bells look they even have a breakfast bar." He sounded kind of happy about that.

"Yeah they do. Hey look they even have one of those waffle maker things." It's been a long time since I've had one of those. There so good. We went up to the front desk to check into our room.

"Hello how can I help you today?" Said a really nice old lady behind the desk.

"Hi my name is Charlie Swan and my daughter and I are checking in for the weekend."

"Let me just look you up real quick. Swan? Swan? Aw here we go you are in room 311. Here are your keys. Please tell me if there is anything I can get for and enjoy your stay." With that we left the old lady with a smile on her face as she greeted another guest and went to the elevators. When one opened we got in and Charlie pushed the number 3 button that what take us to the third floor.

When the door opened we walked out to the hallway that had white walls and a blue strip of paint running along it in the middle. Our room was on the left side. Charlie put the key card in to open it for us. When we walked in there where to queen size beds to the right along with a bathroom that was a little bigger than the one we had at home. It was all white inside of it. The carpet was a maroon color and the beds had dark blue confuters on them. Charlie and I went to put our stuff away. It was now 5:00 pm.

"Hey Bells do you want to go out and grab some dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah dad that sounds good." We walked out of the room closing the door behind us and went to the elevators. When we got back down to the lobby we went to the front desk to ask them where a good place to eat was.

"Oh yeah I think you would like the Rainforest Café over on Michigan Ave. They have really good food this time of day and it's not too badly priced." The gentleman at the desk said he was prosily in his late 30's relay 40's. And with that Charlie and I went out the front door to get a cab.

Just as we walked out the door a cab pulled up to let a man in his mid 30's out so we got in.

"Where to folks?" The cabbie asked as he turned his head to look in the back seat at us.

"The Rainforest Café please." I said and looked out the window.

It was a 5 minute drive from our hotel. The outside was really cool looking. It was yellow and had a bunch of trees and animals on the inside. There was a big water fall to the right and there were flashing lights there were supposed to be lighting. We had to wait 15 minutes before we could sit down to eat. And we didn't mind the wait you can clearly see why people love to come here to eat. It was just that much fun. When we got to our table that was sitting next the waterfall and a bunch of trees. Charlie ordered a diet Pepsi and I got a root beer. Charlie had hot wings and fries while I had their grilled chicken white rice with grilled pineapple.

When we left to go back to the hotel Charlie told me his meeting was going to be in the lobby a 9 am. So we both went to bed around 10 that night. When I woke up Charlie was gone I looked at the clock to see that it was 9:30 am. I got dressed and went down stairs to the lobby for breakfast.

When the elevator doors open I walked into the lobby to find my dad talking to a brown haired guy in his mid to late 30's. He had a white dress shirt on with a black tie and black dress pants. He had a square jaw line and a smile that reminded me to much of Edward. But that's not why I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He had pail white skin and golden eyes. He was a vampire. Before I could regain my thoughts Charlie looked over and saw me staring at the guy he was talking to.

"Hey Bells come here for a sec." Charlie said all happy. What did he have to be happy about.

"Hey morning dad." I said with a fake smile on my face.

"Bella I want you to meet Edward Mason. He's going to be working at the station with me. On Monday."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." I said while shaking his icy hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well. So Charlie tells us your engaged to be married." Mr. Mason said

"Yes I am. I'm sorry us?" I asked a little confused

"Oh yes me and my wife. Oh there she is. Elizabeth darling please come over here." He called to Mrs. Mason. She had reddish brown hair that flowed down her. A kind smile that reminded me of Esme. She hand on an off white silk sun dress. And a string of pearls around her neck. I knew without a doubt who these people where just by looking at her. Edward's parents. But I still need to make shore.

"Hello dear you must be Bella. It's so wonderful to meet you." She said while shaking my hand. I saw her looking at my ring. Her ring. But whatever she was thing she hid it well.

"Yes it's really nice to meet you too Mrs. Mason. You have no idea."

"Oh well why we don't go get something to eat and let the guys get back to their meeting, and we can get to know each other better. After all we will be living in the same town staring Monday."

"Yes I would like that." I said while walking next to her to go the breakfast bar to the left of us. I didn't know how to approach this but I knew I had too. She was standing next to me putting some fruit on her plait I knew she wasn't going to eat.

"So dear how long have you and your boyfriend been seeing each other?" Mrs. Mason asked.

"Almost 2 years now he's the best thing in my life. I've never been happier." I said with a small smile on my face. It was kind of weird telling her that because she didn't know that I was talking about her son. I just hoped they liked me. As we sat down at a nearby table I knew it was now or never so I just asked her.

"Mrs. Mason do you and Mr. Mason have any kids?" Hoping that I didn't sound to nosey.

The look in her eyes gave away the sadness she must have been feeling thinking about Edward. I felt really bad for all 3 of them all these years they've been living without each other and not knowing the other was alive. It must have been torcher. But as last she answered my question.

"Yes dear we had a son. Edward Jr." She said this with just sad eyes it nearly broke my heart and it took everything I had not to tell her right then and there.

"Had?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes he passed away. He was 17. He got very sick with the flu and he couldn't fight it. It's still really hard to talk about."

"I'm sorry." I said. I knew I couldn't do it any more I had to tell her. "Mrs. Mason there's something I need to tell you."

"What is that dear?" She said tilling her heard in confusion.

I whispered so only she and Mr. Mason could hear me. "I know what you are."

"How do you know?" She asked a little shocked. But before I could answer her Charlie and Edward Sr. came over.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your girl talk but Bella we have to go pack. Some hoe your mother is in jail and we have to go get her out." He said a little worried look on his face. I was to. I mean how can Renee get put into jail.

"Jail where?"I asked

"Italy. Some little town called Volterra."

All 3 of us gasped when he said that. How in the world did my mother get to the one place on either she shouldn't be? I didn't know what to say or do. But I guess the look on our faces gave us away.

"What has you 3 all shocked have you heard of it? Charlie asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah you could say that dad."

"Well come on we have to go pack." He said not realizing what was going on.

"Okay dad I'll be right there I just have to talking to Edward and Elizabeth real fast."

"Okay hurry up it was nice meeting you both. I'll see you on Monday Edward." He said shacking their hands and going upstairs. As soon as he was out of hearing ranged I stared talking.

"Okay I don't have time to tell you anything. But I need you both on the next plain to Forks as soon as you can get one. Don't worry about closes trust me you'll be getting more when Alice takes you shopping." "The first thing you'll have to do is go to my house there you'll smell my family's sent follow it to the big white house. There you will get all your answers to the questions you have and you'll be very happy. The happiest you've been since 1918. So go on. I'll see you both soon."

They looked at me with open mouths and shocked faces. They didn't know what to do. But they both slowly turned to leave but before they where 10 feet away I stopped them.

"Wait"

"Yes Bella." Mr. Mason said.

"Tell him I love him. And tell him not to do anything stupid. I don't want any reaps of last time." They both nodded there heard and left for the air port. 5 minutes later I was walking into the hotel room where Charlie was throwing things into his suit case.

"Come on Bella we have to hurry the next filet leaves in an hour. We can't be late."

"Don't worry dad everything is going to be fine." I said. I didn't be leave that. But I didn't know what was going to happen when we got there and it was scaring the crap out of me.

"I talked to one of the chiefs there he said he would have a car waiting for us at the air port. He said we should look for a black car with tinted windows."

"Great just want we need."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing dad. I'll tell you later." If there is a later. I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Great just what we need."_

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_Nothing dad. I'll tell you later." If there is a later. I thought._

**Elizabeth's POV**

I could not be leave what I was seeing and hearing. My husband and I were talking to his new bosses' daughter Bella. And somehow she knows everything there is to know about vampires. Or at least I think she does. She told us to go get on a plain to Forks right before she went up stairs to pack her things for Italy.

We raised back to our house in the oldest part of town. We've been living in this house since the day we got married. Our son Edward Jr. was born in this house. We only grabbed the things we could carrier on the plain. Like our pictures, the blanket my mother made us for a baby gift when Edward was born. I couldn't help but think of our baby boy. He died of the Spanish Flu back in 1918. I walked into my son's old room to see if there was anything I would want to bring with us to Forks. As I walked in and sat on his bed I saw the one thing I knew I couldn't part with. It was the teddy bear Edward Sr. bought the day Edward Jr. was born. He went for a walk after staying at my side the whole 18 hours I was in labor. After he came back, he had the cuties little light brown teddy bear I ever saw and put it in his crib.

"Honey I know you don't want to leave anything of him behind, but we have to." Edward said as he walked into the room and sat beside me.

"I know it's just I miss him so much. It feels like I'm abandoning him." I said as I picked up the teddy bear from his bed.

"I miss him too, but trust me your not. Come on we have to go or we're going to miss our flight." He said hugging me to his side. And with that we got our two small bags and ran to the air port.

When we got on the plane I couldn't help feeling like something great was going to happen, that made me feel a little better. We sat down in our coach seats. Edward had the window seat and I had the one next to him. He lifted the arm rest so I could lean in and cuddle with him as I did that he put his arm around me. So now we had to wait the 4 hours till we got to the Seattle Air Port.

When our plane landed we got off and ran the 10 minutes it took us to get to Forks with our bags in our hands. We found the station in no time. We followed Chief Swan's sent from there to his home. It was cute. But there the wind blew and we could smell 2 vampire scents. I looked at Edward a little scared.

"You herd Bella, We have to follow the sent from her house to theirs to get the answers to the questions we have." He said with that smile that I love so much. That was one of the things our son got from his father. And with that he took my hand and we began to run into the woods.

We were running for maybe 2 minutes when a big 3 story white house came into view. It was beautiful. We walked up to the front door hand in hand. Edward knocked on the front door. Not even 10 seconds went by before a caramel haired woman answered the door.

"Oh hello. I'm Esme how can I help you two?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Hello I'm Elizabeth and this is my husband Edward. I know this might sound strange but we were told to come here." I said to Esme. The look on her face was one of surprise and worried and the same.

"Please come in my Husband should be home anytime minute now then we can talk." She said with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Edward said.

When we walked in the inside was big and white. There were 3 other vampires inside 2 were playing video games. The one the left was big with black hair and the other one was blond haired and was smaller belt. Then there was a beautiful long haired blond female sitting in the chair next to the big one watching them play.

"Kids stop playing your game we have guest." Esme said just like a mother would. That pained me a little knowing I would never be able to do that again. They did as they were told.

"This is Elizabeth and Edward. And these are 3 of my adopted kids Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie." She said pointing them out. They all said hi to us.

"Hello." Edward and I said at the same time.

"I'm sorry Esme but did you say 3 kids?" I asked

"Oh yes we have 5 kids well 6 if you count Bella." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes we know that's why we're here." Edward said. She was going to say something but before she could the front door opened.

"I'm home and what about Bella?" Said a voice I that I would never hear again. I turned around there was none other than Dr. Cullen.

I didn't know what to do and by the looks of it nether did Dr, Cullen. He just looked at us with a surprised look on his face.

"Elizabeth? Edward? Is that really you?" He asked

"Yes Dr. Cullen it is." Edward said.

"What are you doing here? And how did you two get changed?" He said.

"Like I was going to say before. Bella's the reason we're here. Well not really we were going to move here next week, if Edward got the job working for Chief Swan, but we met Bella and she told us to come here."

"Please sit down." He told us guessing there was a story. So we did.

"You see we were changed in 1918. Edward changed me." I said

"Yes after I was taken to the morgue that morning someone grabbed me and took me to the woods and bit me. I didn't know what was happing to me. I thought I was dead, But I guess not." He smiled at me. "When I woke up there was a note on the tree telling me what I was, and told me what to eat but I all I could think about was getting back to my wife and son. So I ran back to the hospital to get them. But on my way there I came across some deer and drank from them"

"That night I saw you take Lizzy to the morgue, but I couldn't take seeing her lay there, so after you left I took her body back to the woods and bit her. Thank god her heart started beating again or I would be lost. After I bit her and I knew she was going to be okay for a few minutes, I went back to grab our son but by the time I got there he was gone." He looked down thinking of the memories.

And knowing that our son was gone. It hurt me too having to hear it again. Oh how I miss my little Edward. I would give anything just to see him again and hold him in my arms.

"Oh I'm so sorry. It must be terrible for you. I know what it feels like to lose a son." Esme said with a sad look on her face.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked

"Carlisle please." He said with a smile on his face.

"Carlisle I hope I'm not being to rude but please tell me did you do everything you could for my son. For my Edward." I begged. But before he could answer me. The front door opened again and a little pixie like girl came running up to me jumping up and down with the biggest smile on her face. Then it opened again and I couldn't be leave what I was seeing. But he wasn't looking up.

"Alice can you please tell me what you're so happy about before I go mad." He said a little upset.

"GASP!" Edward and I stood up to get a better view of him. When he heard us he looked up at our faces with a gasp of his own. When our eyes met I knew without a doubt I knew who he was.

"Edward?" I whispered

"M-Mother? F-Father?" He asked. I couldn't take it anymore I had to have him in my arms. So I ran to him and held on to him like I was never going to let go. And as soon as I had him in my arms I started to cry. Edward Sr. came and put his arms around us. And Edward Jr. did the same we were all crying now even the Cullen's.

"My boy. My sweet sweet baby boy." I cried into his chest. He was as toll as his father.

"My Son." Was all Edward Sr. could say while holding us. I could feel my knees give out but before I could fall to the floor Edward Sr. picked me up and took me to the couch. Edward Jr. came and kneeled in front of us taking my hands in his.

"Mother its okay. It's going to be okay. I don't know how you're alive but I'm truly happy you are." He said to me. I don't know how but all of a sudden I was calm and able to speak again. I reached up and started to stroke his cheek. He closed his eyes trying to take it all in.

"Baby you have no idea how happy I am to see you." I smiled at him.

"Your mother is right son. It truly is wonderful to have you back with us." Edward said while ruffling his hair. That made him smile he always hated it when we messed with his hair.

"I have missed you both so much. What are you doing here? How are you here?" He asked but before we could answer him he said.

"Oh so that's how. Oh and you've met my Bella. Wonderful." He said while still smiling.

"Yes we have and we approve. She's lovely." I said smiling down at him.

"Yes she is. Reminds me a lot of your mother." Edward said.

"Oh Edward." I said while playfully hitting him in the arm.

"Oh that reminds me son she asked us to give you a message." But before we could tell him he went stiff and growled. He looked mad.

"Alice look into Bella's futcher right now." He said

"But why?" She asked.

"Just do it." He growled. "Before you asked I can read minds that's why I know what you were going to say and that, they're going to Italy." He said. And then sat down in front of us.

"Oh baby everything's going to work out don't you worry" I said while getting on the floor next to him and hugging him.

"How do you know mother?" He asked.

"That's my gift sweetie. Mothers intuition." I smiled at him. He just nodded.

"They just got off the plain. Dimitri is meeting them." Alice said.

"Good at least it's not Jane or Alec." Said Jasper. While putting an arm around Alice.

"Do you have a gift Father?" Edward asked.

"Why yes son I do. I can tell when someone is lying."

"Oh great looks like nothing in this house will ever be your own. With a sister that can see the futcher, a brother that can feel what you're feeling and another bother that can read your mind and now his dad can tell if you're lying. I mean really." Said Emmett.

"I guess all the years of fighting in the court room paid off. Right Father?" Edward said smiling up at his father with that smile they share that still makes me week at the knees when ever my husband uses it on me.

"I guess so son." He said using that same smile.

"Hey now none of that you two." I knew they were trying to show off a bit.

"What?" They both asked me.

"Oh you know what. Now son I'm very happy to have you back but please don't make me ground you. And you please don't make me cut you off from dinner. You both know better." I said trying to acted mad but it was really hard to be being as I was so happy.

"OHH Eddies grounded." Emmett said. I hated hearing that. More than the boys did.

"Oh now you've done it." I heard both of them say.

"Emmett." I said while standing and walking over to him. "I may not be your mother but if I ever hear you say that again you will be in trouble so fast you won't have to blink. Do you hear me?"

He just looked at me with a scared look on his face.

"I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME?" I yelled at him.

"Emmett." Esme said. "Answer her." She said.

"Y-Yes ma-am. I'm sorry." He said still scared. Good I'm glad I scared him. No one calls my son Eddie. And I mean no one.

"Edward why don't you show us around before I get upset." I suggested.

"Of cores mother right this way." Edward said while getting up. We were half way up the stairs when I realized my husband wasn't with us.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON GET UP HERE NOW!" I yelled.

"Sorry dear. It's just I haven't seen you like this since that time when we went to the French's party. It was very nice." He said giving me that oh- I- want- you- now look.

"Oh father please I DON'T want to see that. It's bad enough I have to see everyone else's thoughts but please try not to think about it when I'm with you." Edward said. With a gross look on his face.

"Sorry son. I can't help myself. I mean you wear there. Don't you remember that night?"

"Not a whole lot of it. I was trying to remember what you and mother looked and sounded like. But now that you say, remind me not too."

"Edward Anthony Mason don't even go there." Edward said. I think I missed something because I don't know what they're talking about.

"Don't worry mother it was something that happened when you where talking to Mrs. French. Nothing you bother you at all. Just me and father." He said trying to make me feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Edward Anthony Mason don't even go there." Edward said. I think I missed something because I don't know what they're talking about._

"_Don't worry mother it was something that happened when you where talking to Mrs. French. Nothing to bother you at all. Just me and father." He said trying to make me feel better._

**Edward's POV**

I was hanging out around the house playing Bella's lullaby when Alice game over to me.

"Hey big bro you want to go on a hunting trip with me?" She asked. I didn't have anything else planed till Bella came back. So why not hangout with my little sister.

"Yeah shore why not." With that I got up and followed Alice out the back door. We ran to the river and jumped over and landed on the other side. Then we where off. We ran north for about 30 minutes. We stopped and let our senses take over. The wind blew from the east and we could smell a few mountain lions about 3 miles away so we took off. When we got closer to them to them we slowed down and crouched down.

"_Edward I want the big one. Can I have it"_ Alice asked me in her mind. I smiled at her then nodded my head. She smile back and then pounced on her pray. I found the next biggest one about 50 feet away. I looked at him then did the same as Alice. After we were done we just hung out and talked. After a while Alice went to grab a deer for a snack. While she was gone I climbed a tree to watch the sun come up before it went behind the clouds. I wished Bella was here to share this with me.

After awhile Alice came back a very happy pixie. I tried to read her thoughts but she was blocking me. She was think of all the closes she want to dress Bella in.

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked. I really disliked it when she hid stuff from me.

"Oh nothing." She said giving me a smug smile.

"Can I have a hint?" I asked trying to see if she would give anything away.

"Nope." She said. I don't think we were paying attention to the time because the next thing I know Alice looked at the clock on her phone and said it was 5:00 in the afternoon and we had to go home. So we jumped down from our tree and started running home. As soon as we hit the river Alice ran faster. So she got to the front door before I did.

When I walked in I asked, ""Alice can you please tell me what you're so happy about before I go mad."

But all I heard was 2 people gasp. I looked up and did the same thing, because I couldn't be leave what I was seeing. She whispered my name, and that's when I knew it was real my parents were really there.

"M-Mother? F-Father?" I was so shocked. That's when my mother came running up to me and me in her arms. My father came and held us in his arms, and that's when we all started to cry. I guess my mother couldn't take it because her legs gave out, but father held on to her before she could fall and carried her to the couch. I kneeled down in front of her.

"Mother its okay. It's going to be okay. I don't know how you're alive but I'm truly happy you are." I said trying to sooth her. She reached up and cupped my cheek. Its felt like home. So I closed my eyes to make it last longer.

"Baby you have no idea how happy I am to see you." She said.

"Your mother is right son. It truly is wonderful to have you back with us." Father said as he ruffled my hair I never really liked it when they did that.

"I have missed you both so much. What are you doing here? How are you here?" Right after I asked them I saw them talking to my Bella and her telling them to come here.

"Oh so that's how? Oh and you've met my Bella. Wonderful."

"Yes we have and we approve. She's lovely." My mother said smiling at me.

"Yes she is. Reminds me a lot of your mother." My father said.

"Oh Edward." My mother said while playfully hitting my father on the arm.

"Oh that reminds me son she asked us to give you a message." Father said. As soon as he said that I saw in his mind. I saw that Bella and Charlie were going to Italy to get Renee out of jail or at least that's what Charlie thought. Bella knew better. I also knew she was scared and that there was nothing I could do to help her or her parents.

"Alice look into Bella's future right now." I asked.

"But why?" She asked.

"Just do it." I growled. "Before you asked I can read minds that's why I know what you were going to say and that, they're going to Italy." I said as I sat down on the floor.

"Oh baby everything's going to work out don't you worry" Mother said while getting on the floor next to me and hugging me.

"How do you know mother?" I asked

"That's my gift sweetie. Mothers intuition." She smiled at me. I just nodded.

"They just got off the plain. Dimitri is meeting them." Alice said.

"Good at least it's not Jane or Alec." Said Jasper. While putting an arm around Alice.

"Do you have a gift Father?" I asked.

"Why yes son I do. I can tell when someone is lying." Father said.

"Oh great looks like nothing in this house will ever be your own. With a sister that can see the future , a brother that can feel what you're feeling and another bother that can read your mind and now his dad can tell if you're lying. I mean really." Said Emmett.

"I guess all the years of fighting in the court room paid off. Right Father?" I said smiling up at him.

"I guess so son." He said smiling back.

"Hey now none of that you two." Mother said knowing what we where doing.

"What?" We both said at the same time.

"Oh you know what. Now son I'm very happy to have you back but please don't make me ground you. And you please don't make me cut you off from dinner. You both know better." Mother said to me and father.

"OHH Eddies grounded." Emmett said. I knew mother was going to get mad at that and so did father. She hated it whenever someone called use that.

"Oh now you've done it." We both said together. Not meaning to.

"Emmett." She said while walking over to him. "I may not be your mother but if I ever hear you say that again you will be in trouble so fast you won't have time to blink. Do you hear me?"

He just looked at her with a scared look on his face.

"I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME?" She yelled at him.

"Emmett." Esme said. "Answer her." She said.

"Y-Yes ma-am. I'm sorry." He said still scared.

"Edward why don't you show us around before I get upset." Mother suggested.

"Of cores mother right this way." I said. After haft way up the stairs my mother yelled to my father.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON GET UP HERE NOW!" She yelled.

"Sorry dear. It's just I haven't seen you like this since that time when we went to the French's party. It was very nice." Father said looking at Mother and thinking of her in a way I really didn't want to see.

"Oh father please I DON'T want to see that. It's bad enough I have to see everyone else's thoughts but please try not to think about it when I'm with you." I said. Ugh! That is so gross.

"Sorry son. I can't help myself. I mean you wear there. Don't you remember that night?" Father said making me think of the time we went to the French's party and Mrs. French was flirting with him. Mother was not happy at all. Mother went over to them and started telling Mrs. French that could not have her husband and that if she tried it again it would be very bad for their family. I guess you could say that was the end of our night and we left to go home.

"Not a whole lot of it. I was trying to remember what you and mother looked and sounded like. But now that you say, remind me not too." I said because after we went home we went up stairs to go to bed. Well I tried to sleep but I guess they really wanted to show each other how much they love one another.

"Edward Anthony Mason don't even go there." Father said. He knew why I said that. Because the next morning I walked into the lounge room to read a book and I guess he saw how sleepy I was.

"Don't worry mother it was something that happened when you where talking to Mrs. French. Nothing you bother you at all. Just me and father." I said trying to make her feel better. If she knew father and I talked about their love life she would never get over it. So I lied to her. I guess father didn't have a problem with it because he never said anything. After that we went up to my room so we could talk some more.

I still couldn't be leave they were still alive. They maybe vampires but I didn't really care. I had my parents back. I was the happiest man in the world. I had 2 sets of parents that loved me, 4 siblings that made this life more fun to live and the girl of my dreams making this life worth living at all.

After about an hour of talking to my birth parents. Mother was blocking her thoughts and I didn't like that.

"What are you thinking mother?" I asked.

"There's something down stairs in my bag that I think you should have baby. Why don't you go down there and see what it is." She told me.

I got up and ran down stairs with them following me. There were two bags by the couch sitting on the floor but I didn't know if it was ok to go into my mother's things.

"It's ok baby go ahead." Mother said while putting her arms around father's waist as he put an arm around her shoulders. I bent down and opened the dark brown bag and the first thing I saw took my breath away for a second. Because in that bag was my teddy bear father gave me the day I was born. I couldn't help it I was so happy that I picked up Mr. Teddy jumped up in the air screaming his name then I ran pack to my parents and jumped into their arms. It's a good thing they cot me or we would have ended up on the floor.

"Thank you so much for bringing him with you. I always wonder what happen to him." I said with a big smile on my face.

"It wasn't that big of a deal your mother couldn't part with it." Father said.

"Whys that mother?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't part with you." She said. Hearing that broke my heart.

"MR. TEDDY!" Emmett yelled acting like a little kid. I guess he thought it was funny that I acted that way. But hey I haven't seen my teddy bear for 90 years. It was my favorite toy. So yeah you could say I was really happy to see it.

"Hey Carlisle, Esme look it's my teddy." I said showing it to them.

"It's lovely Edward where did you get it?" Esme asked taking it in her hand.

"Father gave it to me the day I was born." I said.

"It was a good choice Edward. I still can't be leave you're both alive. This is so wonderful." Carlisle said.

"Yes it is. Would you both like to stay with us?" Esme asked.

But before they could answer Alice screamed.

TO BE CONTIUNED.


	5. Chapter 5

_"It's lovely Edward where did you get it?" Esme asked taking it in her hand._

_"Father gave it to me the day I was born." I said._

_"It was a good choice Edward. I still can't be leave you're both alive. This is so wonderful." Carlisle said._

_"Yes it is. Would you both like to stay with us?" Esme asked._

_But before they could answer Alice screamed._

**Bella's POV**

When we landed in Italy I got really nerves. I didn't know what to do. Or what was going on. How did my mother end up in the hands of the Volturi? Where they going to be angry with the Cullen's for not changing me yet? After Charlie and I got our bags we went outside to wait for our ride.

"Dad I know you're confused but I need you to trust me and do whatever I tell you to do. Can you do that?" I looked up and asked him.

"What's going on Bells? What aren't you telling me?" Dad asked.

"I can't tell you dad. I'm sorry. I just need you to trust me." I said.

"Okay, I trust you." He said giving me a one armed hug. After he let go of me. A car similar to Carlisle's drove up to where we were standing and the passenger side window rolled down.

"Hello Bella. Can you and your father get in the back and put your bags in the trunk for me. I would do it myself but as you can see I cannot." Dimitri said. He opened the trunk for us with a key pad on the key ring he was hold ring. Charlie and I put our stuff in the trunk he closed it and we went and got in the back seat. As soon as we buckled our seat belts Dimitri took off.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Charlie yelled as soon as he saw how fast Dimitri was driving.

"Dad calm down. We're safe. Dimitri's a good driver." I said.

"Why thank you Bella that was kind of you." Dimitri said.

"You're welcome." I replied.

After an hour of driving we arrived at the gates of Volterra. When we pulled up to the castle gates, Dimitri put the car in park, un buckled himself, put his hood up and stepped out of the car. Charlie and I followed him inside the castle a moment later. We took the elevator up stairs. When it opened we walked into the same waiting area as the last time I was here and the same receptionist was there to greet us as well. And she was still as human as I was. When she saw Dimitri she said hi to him in Italian. When she saw me she said.

"Hello Bella it's nice to see you again welcome back to Volterra." She said in Italian with a smile on her face. (Sorry I don't speak it. So there for I cannot right it.)

I nodded my head with a small smile to let her know that I understood what she was saying even thou I didn't. But I'm pretty sure she was saying hi to me. We walked into the same meeting room as before. When we walked in Aro and his brothers were sitting in their chairs. Jane and Alec where standing by the table that was on the left side of the room. I looked over at the table for just a second and saw that Renee was sitting in one of the chairs. She looked at me then at Charlie. She looked a little relieved. I could tell she was scared, which was probably a good thing for us right now.

Charlie and I walk over to where Aro was sitting. He had a big smile on his face.

"Ah Ms. Bella it is so good to see you again. Oh and you brought Charlie with you as well. This is wonderful." He said greeting me. I smiled back at him.

"It's nice to see you again as well Aro. But if you don't me asking why is my mother here?" I glanced to my right side out of the corner of my eye to see what Charlie's face looked like. From what I saw, my dad was **very** confused.

"Well your mother and her husband came to Italy on vacation. They herd of the beauty of our city and decided to come visit. Heidi was doing her job. (I cringed when he said that knowing what it meant.) She brought them here. I just finished my first when I grabbed Renee's hand. I like to use my gift. I knew that she was your mother so I took her out of the room as fast as I could. Of course she is very shaken about everything. So after everything was done I called your fathers phone to let him know that she was here." Aro said.

"Okay that's it Bells what's going on and how to you know him and who the hell is he? And why would your mom freak out?" Charlie asked with a raised voice.

I looked at Aro and whispered so low that Charlie couldn't hear me and knowing that they could, I asked.

"I can tell them? As you can see they have already seen a lot. Would that be okay with you Aro?" I asked him, looking him in the eye. He thought about it for a moment before answering me.

"You must tell them everything, and I'm afraid that they will have the same choices you had the last time you were here. Do you understand?" Aro said.

"Yes I understand. Dad come on I have to tell you something." I said turning and walking over to the table that my mom was sitting at. He followed me and we both sat down he sat next to Renee and I sat across from them.

"Honey are you okay? What's going on here?" Mom asked. She sounded a little scared. Afraid of what I was going to say.

"I've been lying to you both for a while now and for that I am very sorry but you have to know I was only trying to protect you." I said.

"Bells what where you lying about?" Dad asked.

"I want you both to know that what I'm about to tell you is real. And know it's not a joke. Okay?" I said. They both nodded their heads yes.

"Okay I want you to take a good look at the people in this room and tell me who they remind you of?" I said. They both looked at everyone. Charlie's eyes lingered on Aro for a few seconds longer, then he looked back at me and said.

"They remind me of the Cullen's. You know I never noticed till now that they have the strangest eye color. I didn't know gold or red where eye colors at all." He said.

"Yeah and they have the same skin color too." Mom said.

"Okay umm dad has Billy ever told you the story of the cold one's?" I asked.

"Um yeah I think he did it's about vampires right?" He said.

"Yeah it is. Do you be leave it?" I asked them. They both looked at each other then back at me. Then they both started laughing.

"Okay guys you had your fun now pay attention." I scolded them. They both looked at me a little shocked but then nodded their heads.

"Sorry Bells, it's just, vampires really? You want us to be leave that the Cullen's and the people in this room are vampires. That's crazy." He said. Renee just nodded her head.

"Think about it dad when was the last time you saw any of them eat?" I asked him.

"Um there was that one time when Alice spent the night right before you took off for 3 days." He said. I cringed at being reminded of that time in my life. I know it was not that long ago but just the thought of Edward trying to hurt himself hurt me. I guess he saw this.

"I'm sorry Bells I didn't mean to bring it up." He said. I knew he felt bad but he didn't need to be.

"It's okay dad, and I know for a fact she didn't eat any of it." I said trying to make him feel better. Renee took another look around the room.

"You can't honestly want us to be leave that vampires are real? Do you?" Renee asked with her head tilted to the side. I nodded my own head.

"Yeah mom I do. I mean think about it, they all have the same pale cold skin. The Cullen's, the people in this room, even the Mason's." I said.

"Wait the Masons are vampires?" Dad asked.

"Yes they are." I said.

"Wait I have a question? If it's the middle of the day then why are still awake shouldn't all be sleeping in there coffin's?" Mom asked.

"Myth. They don't sleep." I said.

"Ever!" Mom asked shocked.

"Never." I said.

"What about the sun?" She asked.

"Yeah doesn't burn them?" Dad asked.

"Myth. No it doesn't burn them but they still can't go into it." I said.

"Why?" Mom asked. I looked around and saw that Alec was the closest to the window.

"Alec can you please show them I think it would be easier if they saw it." I asked. He looked at Aro to see if it was okay. Aro nodded his head and with that Alec went to stand in front of the window. When the sun hit his skin it shined like diamonds. I heard my parents gasp. Alec had a small smirk on his face.

"Wow." Was all dad could say. Renee just looked at him with her mouth hunging open. After a few seconds more Alec stepped out of the sun shine and back into the shadows.

"Thank you Alec." I smiled to him he just nodded his head to me.

"So um Bells the Masons vampires too?" He asked me.

"Yeah dad they are and to be honest I'm really glad I met them I've always wanted to."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked confused.

"Dad who do the Masons remind you of?" I asked.

"Um Edward I guess. Elizabeth has that same bronze hair, and Edward has that same strong jaw line as your Edward does." He said. I guess Aro knew where I was going with this because he was sitting in the chair next to me in the next second. He looked like a little kid sitting on the edge of his seat waiting for the next part of a good story.

"Dad do you know Mr. Mason's real name?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"It's Edward Mason Sr. Edward's name before he was adopted was Edward Mason Jr." I said feeling really happy. I couldn't help but have a huge smile on my face.

"Which makes Edward and Elizabeth-" Dad said.

"Edward's parents." Aro said before Charlie could finish. I smiled and him and nodded my head yes. Renee had tears in her eyes.

"Isn't this wonderful bothers young Edward has his parents back. Oh I just love happy endings." Aro said with a big smile on his face.

"So I just hired a vampire to help keep the town safe that's just great." Dad said sarcastically.

"HEY! The Cullen's do a great job at keeping humans safe trust me I would know." I said while rubbing the crescent shaped scar on my right hand. I guess Renee saw this.

"Why do you keep rubbing your scar honey? It was just from the window, so why do you keep rubbing it?" She asked. I looked my mom and dad in the eyes before I answered her.

"No it's not from a window or a knife for that madder." I answered.

"Then what's it from?" Charlie asked.

"It's who. Who is it from? And it's from James." I said.

"Who's James?" Renee asked.

"Dad do you remember the day Edward took me to play baseball?" I asked.

"Yeah. More than I care for. How many times did you fall?" He asked.

"I didn't fall at all, I didn't even play, I just watched. They were playing for about an half hour before Alice got her vision."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by Alice got her vision?" Dad asked.

"Opps I forgot to tell you. Um some vampires have gifts. And before you ask what kinds, it all depends on the person. Carlisle has a theory that every human that becomes a vampire brings there greatest trait with them." I answered.

"So what about the Cullen's?" Charlie asked.

"Well Carlisle brought his compassion. Esme brought her love. Emmett brought his strength. Rosalie brought her big headedness. Edward brought his ability to read people. Alice brought her ability to see the things you decide. Jasper brought his ability to understand how you feel."

"Okay in less words, what does that mean?" Mom asked.

"It means Edward can read minds, Alice can see the further and Jasper's an empath." I said.

"W-O-W." They both said at the same time.

"Now that you know more, Bella can you please tell the rest of the story I want to know more." Aro asked.

"But you know it already." I said.

"Ah. That is were you are wrong Bella. I only know Young Edward's side of the story, I do not know yours." Aro said. I nodded my head in understanding and continued telling my parents what happened.

"Where was I? Oh right, Alice got a vision of 3 nomadic vampires coming to see what was going on. Edward wanted to leave to keep me safe but there was no time. When they came into the clearing, they asked if they could play. Carlisle said they could because Edward, Emmett, Alice and I were going to leave. Everything was going fine until the wind blew my hair around. James caught my sent. He wanted to feed from me. But of cores the Cullen's wouldn't let that happen. They defended me. Right before they left Edward read James's mind. James was thinking that the way Edward reacted was going to be a fun game."

"Edward, Emmett and Alice took me back to the Jeep where we left it. When we got in Edward said that he was going to take me away. But I knew if that happened James was going to come look for me, which meant he was going to come to the house. I knew if that happened James would have killed you. So I came up with a plan to save you. I told them the plane."

"What was the plan?" Dad asked.

"To make shore James was listening to what was being said. I told them to take me back to Phoenix. Who would think I was hiding in the place I said I was hiding? Not a lot." I told them.

"So we went home. I made sure you herd me tell Edward what I told him, I did what I went home to do. James herd me telling you I was going back to Phoenix. He left after that. We went back to the Cullen's house to get some stuff. Alice and Jasper drove me south. We got a hotel by the airport. We were there for 2 days. On the third day Edward called to tell us that him, Emmett and Carlisle where flying down and that they would be there in the morning. That night I got a phone call from you mom. You were scared and calling for me, I said 'mom calm down' there was a pause, I asked if you were okay but you didn't answer, a man's voice was on the other end. I could tell by the voice who it was. It was James. He went to the house and herd the message I left for you. He called Alice's phone. He told me he had you, he said I had to get away from Alice and Jasper and go to the house and call him on the number he left on the frig. Then next morning we went to go meet the others at the airport. I knew I was going to have a hard time getting away from Alice and Jasper. Luckily for me we had to meet them on the 3rd floor. I waited for when their plane landed to get something to eat. I asked Jasper to come with me. When we were by the food court I told Jasper I had to use the restroom. As soon as the door was closed I ran as fast as I could to the other door by the elevator. When I got out I ran in to an opened elevator."

"When the doors opened to the ground level I ran to catch a bus. I got off at the first hotel the bus came to. When I got off I went to a cab and told him to drive me home. When I got home I called James. He told me to go to the old dance studio where I had my dance lessons. So I ran out the door and the block it took to get there. Of course I fell a lot. When I got there I went in and looked in the window to see if I could find you. I heard you yelling for me so I ran in and went to the closet where I thought he was holding you. When I opened the door, I was so relieved. Because it wasn't you in that closet, it was just one of our home videos. But my relief was very short lived do to the laughter that was coming from behind me."

"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" He asked. 'Yes.' I answered him. 'You don't sound angry that I tricked you.' I wasn't angry with him, you too where safe and no one was going to hurt you so. How could I be angry with that. 'How odd. You really mean it. I had Victoria find out more about you. When she told me where you lived, I laughed. I mean really what are you odds that you were going to go to the place you said you would be.' After that he said he was going to make Edward a video letter. I knew what was going to happen so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. I tried to get to the back door but I knew no madder what I did I was going to lose. James ran in front of me. I don't know if he kicked me or punched me but I ended up flying back into one of the glass walls. It broke cutting me. I tried to crawl to the door but James put his foot on my leg and broke it."

"He picked me up by my leg and threw me against the glass wall again. The impacted broke my skull and left a gash on the back of my head. I couldn't really make out what was happening, I do know James came toured me. I heard Edward crying but then I felt burning. My hand felt like it was fire. I didn't know it at the time but James had bit me. I was begging for Edward to put the fire out. He said he was going to take the fire away. He but his lips to my wrist which made it hurt more for a second. Then the fire was gone. But I was really tiered and I fell asleep. Then I wake up in the hospital." I said. I didn't realize how big of a mouth full that was until now.

"I'm sorry to bring this up honey but what happen on your birthday?" Mom asked. I could tell she felt bad about it. But it was about of the reason we were here right now so I knew I had to tell them.

"You both know I wasn't happy about turning 18. And the reason behind that was because I was older then Edward. I was getting older while he stayed the same. I didn't want a party. I tried everything I could think of to give me a reason not to go to their house that night. I was kind of hoping that you would say I couldn't go but you said I could. So I went. I was scared at what I would find when I got there. And as always Alice went overboard with everything. I was opening the presents they got me when I got a paper cut. One drop of blood was all it took for Jasper to lose control. He tried to get to me but Edward threw me into the table were the plates where. I fell on them and ended up cutting my arm." I said looking out the window.

"Then what?" Aro asked. I looked at him he still had that I-can't-wait-to hear-what-happens-next look on his face. He kind of reminded me of Emmett when he did this. Just a little bit.

"Carlisle and Edward picked me up and took me into the kitchen to clean my cuts. I could tell Edward was having a hard time with my blood so I told him to go talk to Jasper. I knew they were both feeling terrible about what happen. After he left Carlisle sewed me up. Carlisle was going to take me home but Edward came back. Oh the way home Edward was quit to quit if you ask me. I knew something bad was going to happen. I just didn't what. When I got to school the next day Alice wasn't there, so I figured she was with Jasper. When I came home from work that night Edward and dad where watching TV.

**TO BE CONTIUED **

_**Hey sorry for the long wait I have been in a reading fanfic mode so I've been putting off updating any of my stories. Review and tell your friends please. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Carlisle and Edward picked me up and took me into the kitchen to clean my cuts. I could tell Edward was having a hard time with my blood so I told him to go talk to Jasper. I knew they were both feeling terrible about what happen. After he left Carlisle sewed me up. Carlisle was going to take me home but Edward came back. Oh the way home Edward was quit to quit if you ask me. I knew something bad was going to happen. I just didn't what. When I got to school the next day Alice wasn't there, so I figured she was with Jasper. When I came home from work that night Edward and dad where watching TV_

**Bella's POV**

I didn't want to stay on this topic, but I also knew I had to tell it if I were to ever get Charlie off of Edward's back. For him to understand why Edward left, he might just stop the way he treated him. So I told them the rest of the story.

"The next day after school Edward met me at the house and asked to go for a walk we didn't go far, we could still see the house. Edward told me that the family was leaving and told me I couldn't come with them. He- he said he didn't want me anymore." I was having a hard time talking about this. It was beginning to become painful again. Like the hole in my chest was slowly reopening. I knew I had to go on even thou I didn't want to.

"After he left I tried to fallow him. I don't know how long I walked for; all I knew was that it was getting darker. One time I fell and didn't get up, I just stayed there, after a while I heard voices calling my name but I just couldn't bring myself to call out to them. I guess I must have fallen asleep cuz the next thing I know someone was talking to me and picking me up. I didn't have the strength to tell the man to put me down and leave me alone. I was just to numb with pain. After a while I heard your voice. Then I was in your arms. When the rain stopped it took me a moment to realize that we were at home. And then Dr. Gerandy was there, that's when I realized that they were g-gone." I didn't realize I was crying till Aro of all people whipped a tear away from my cheek. I gave him a small smile and got up to stand by the window.

"I guess you could say I didn't really be leave it, till the phone rang and dad got up to answer it and came back-"Charlie interrupted me.

"Came back to find out you heard about the bonfires on the rez. You asked me about them and I asked you if he left you in the woods. And then the note." Charlie said.

"Note? What note." Renee asked.

"The note Bells left to tell me where she was." Charlie said.

"I didn't leave it." I said while looking at out at the city as the sun was over head.

"What do you mean? If you didn't then who did?" Charlie asked.

"Edward did." I said.

"That's why you were confused when I mentioned it. Because when I did it was like you didn't know about it." Dad said.

"Yeah that's why." I said. "After I went to my room I didn't really notice much, I tried to avoid anything that would remind me of them, of him. Music, TV, I didn't talk to my friends. I just couldn't it was like everything I heard or saw reminded me of them." I said.

"I couldn't say anything to you without fear of you breaking down on me. It really was like someone had died and not left you. You have no idea as a father to see you like that. All I wanted to do was make you feel better and to know I couldn't, well it made me feel hopeless. So can you understand why I don't like him very much." Charlie said.

"Well if you could just understand why he left then I'm pretty sure you wouldn't treat him like that anymore." I said as I turned back at my dad defending Edward like I always do when we got like this.

"Then tell me already." He said getting out of his chair too.

"TO PORTECT ME OKAY! He left to protect me. He said his world wasn't safe for me and he wanted to give me a normal human life, that's why he left." I said.

"Oh, ok I'll treat him better then, but as you know you violated your probation and I can't ground you cuz we both know how well you do with that. So that only leaves us with one option for you punishment." He said looking at me and using his cop voice. He once said a few days after I came home from the last time I was here that if grounding me never worked he would force me to go shopping with Alice as much as she wanted.

"No. Please. Anything but that." I begged him.

"I'm sorry kiddo but you've left me no choice." He said.

"Honestly honey I don't see the problem, it's just shopping." Renee said shaking her head.

"Shopping! Just shopping! Do you have any idea what she's going to do? The hair, the makeup. The close, the shoes." I said emphasizing the word shoes. Charlie was about to say something but his cell started to ring. Charlie took his phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

"Chief Swan." Charlie said and all you could hear was a high pitched scream from a _**VERY **_happy pixie. Two guesses what she saw. Dad put his phone on speaker so Renee and I could hear it.

"Alice what's wrong?" Charlie asked still in cop mode.

"Nothing's wrong dad. She just saw you give me my punishment so now she's just really happy. So thanks now I'm not going to hear the end of how I should really wear high heel death traps more often." I said. I head a small little giggling sound from behind me and turned to see that it was Jane. I glared at her, she was making me mad. I walked over to her.

"Do you think this is funny Jane? You have no idea what Alice can pull off when she has something on her mind. You couldn't last a month let alone a year as a Cullen." I said.

"Is that a threat?" She asked growling at me.

"No. It's a bet." I said back. That's when Alice screamed again.

"OH I'M GOING TO HAVE THE MOST FUN EVER!" She yelled.

"Let me guess." I said knowing that most likely Jane was going to come back with us. Yep Alice was going to have a lot of fun.

"Yes and she's not the only one." Alice said sounding happier if that was even possible.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Alec and before you ask. He's coming to make sure Jane doesn't do anything stupid to mess up Aro's friendship with Carlisle. Oh I have to go Jasper wants to get away from Emmett, so where going to go hunting." She said.

"Emmett? What did he do this time?" I asked her as I walked back over to my seat next to Aro and sat down.

"Oh he was making fun of Edward with his thoughts and well you know how load Emmett can be. Mrs. Mason found out and almost ripped his head off. Esme wasn't please and she grounded him for it." She said.

"Well it's about time. I can't count how many times he's made fun of me for falling down." I said. She didn't say anything. But a moment later I heard Jasper.

"Alice was is it? What do you see?" He asked her.

"Victoria, she's smiling, it's an evil yet happy one."

"What is that Alice? That heat." Edward asked. They both gasped then there was this sound like wind was blowing.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked.

"We're running to your house or at least that's what we think. Alice and Edward where looking more into what they were seeing and they ran out the door so the rest of us are following them." Jasper said.

"So you're running to my house. Um okay if you find anything let us know." I told him. I was about to hang up when all of a sudden the wind stopped and all we could hear where a bunch of gasps. Then we heard a lot of growling.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked a little worried.

"Charlie, Bella we are really sorry but Victoria she, she burned your house down." Jasper said.

"What do you mean burned it down? It's still on fire." We heard Emmett say. I just rolled my eyes at him. Then we heard Alice again.

"Good idea Esme. Come on guys we have to get out of here and go into town." She said.

"Oh, that is a good idea. Bella, Charlie don't worry you guys are going to have a new house to live in by the time you guys come back. Oh you too as well Renee." Edward said

"What are we doing Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh you'll find out. Okay now we can't keep wasting time by talking Jane, Alec the only things you will be bringing with you are your personal affects and PLEASE leave those ghastly robes there." She said.

"Alice!" Carlisle said.

"Sorry dad. Okay well your tickets are ready for you we will see the 5 of you in 2 days. Bye Bells." Then there was a click and the line went dead. Aro turned to the (twins) and told them to go pack their stuff while I handed Charlie his cell back. They took off their black robes and walked out of the room. While they were gone Charlie, Renee and I talked for a while with Aro.

"I still can't be leave that bitch burned our house down." I said getting mad.

"MARIE!" Both Charlie and Renee said at the same time.

"Sorry." I said.

"So Bella what do you think little Alice is up to?" Aro asked me.

"I don't know but whatever it is it's going to help us and she and Esme are most liking having a ball. Why spoil it by finding out." I told him. After that Jane and Alec came back in with backpacks and a small box each. They said goodbye to everyone and so did we after Renee and Charlie promised to be changed. Dimitri took the 5 of us back down to the car to go to the airport. When we got out side there was an SUV in its place. We all got in and head out of the city with Dimitri driving. An hour later we reached the airport when we got out we grabbed our bags and headed to the ticket counter.

"Hello I'm here to pick up 5 tickets to the U.S. Please." Charlie asked. A blond girl that looked like she was in her 20's with a fake tan looked up something and said.

"Yes sir Mr. Swan I have 5 tickets here one for you, your wife, and your children. Your flight will leave in a half hour." She said handing him 5 tickets. With that we went and sat down to wait for our flight. I talked to Jane and Alec and told them what was to be expected of them and answered any questions they or my parents had. An hour later we were in the sky on our way home.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


End file.
